Angels in the Dark
by bookreader1743
Summary: Edward left, Bella was heartbroken, and angels were there. Victoria is on her way to take Bella from the world but the angels, Karlana and Nolan, aren't about to let it happen. Especially after she kills Karlana's brother.
1. Chapter 1

Angels in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and those of you who think I do need serious help!!!

**A/N: I have no idea how I came up with this story but I did and I'm prepared to share it with all you Twilight lovers. Please R&R!!!**

Bella's PoV - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been a month since Edward left me. I've felt nothing, no love, hate, anger, nothing except when I'm with my best friend Jacob Black, a werewolf. I thought this routine would never change until two new students showed up at Forks High.

I sat at my usual spot not eating lunch and the two new students had walked gracefully over to where the Cullens used to sit and pretend to eat lunch. Were they vampires? No, they couldn't be. They didn't look the same. No circles under the eyes, their skin wasn't pale it was tan, and (they weren't in sunlight) their skin looked like crystals or diamonds were embedded in their skin. They would have to be so small because it mainly looked like glitter. They had a certain attraction to them though. They were graceful and tall.

They held hands meaning that they were obviously together. Pain and agony swept through me for the first time in a month. I didn't want anyone else to notice my "discomfort" so I ran to the bathroom. I thought no one noticed but to my surprise I heard footsteps between sobs.

"Bella…are you alright?" a glorious voice asked.

I didn't recognize the voice because I would remember such a beautiful voice. But, how did she know my name?

"Yeah…I'm fine," I replied hoping it would work to get her to leave me alone.

It didn't work.

"Come on, Bella, I need to speak to you," the voice said so harmoniously.

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked out of the stall.

"My name is Karlana. And no I'm not a vampire," this comment took me off guard.

"If you're not a vampire then what are you? You're certainly not human!"

Karlana chuckled.

"I'm an angel, Bella!"

**A/N: I know this chapter is short! Don't worry this is the shortest chapter I am going to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

Chapter 2: Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: Please R&R! If I get to chapter 7 and I have no reviews I'm not updating until I have at least 5. That's not too much to ask…I just want someone to give me some feedback!**

I looked at the girl in front of me and noticed the smile on her face fade when I said, "Angels don't exist. I should know, I thought I had one!"

Karlana's eyes searched mine, looking for something that she obviously couldn't find. Her eyes were tri-colored baby blue, light green, and hazel brown. Thank goodness they weren't gold. The memory of Edward's eyes threw me off balance and I hit the wall behind me and slunk to the floor.

"Bella, you'll understand why someday," Karlana said as she knelt in front of me.

"Let's not get on that subject, please! So…what makes you think you're an angel?" I asked a little more harshly than I should have.

"Well, since you're sitting, I guess I'll show you," she said as she stood up.

Karlana raised her hand toward the door and I heard a noise that sounded like the lock turning. She turned back to me, lowered her head, made an X with her arms, and closed her eyes. A white light showered the room and when it was gone the most beautiful creature I have ever seen was standing in front of me. It was still Karlana but she had some things about her that changed.

Like the fact that her hands to her mid-arm was bright blue her feet up to mid-calf was the same color. The biggest change was the wings now protruding from her back. They were like butterfly wings, with black as the outline and the most beautiful shades of blue and purple decorating the inside.

She smiled at me and the last thing I remember was her wings fluttering then my world went black.

I awoke several hours later in my room. I heard Karlana and Charlie talking but somehow I knew they weren't the only two in the room. Sure enough when I started to open my eyes the most beautiful male voice (besides Edward's) said, "She's waking."

I felt someone sit beside me and I opened my eyes, "Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm fine Dad. Can I talk to them for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Charlie said as he stood up and walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

Karlana graciously walked over to my bed and sat down. The bed didn't move at all, it was like she didn't weigh anything. The boy moved behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked looking for a full answer.

"I am Karlana Silverton and this is Nolan Thorpe. We're here to help you, Bella," Karlana answered me.

"Is he an angel, too?"

"Yes, would you like him to transform?" Karlana asked.

"Yes, please," with that Nolan transformed.

His arms and legs were a shade of green and his wings were black outlined with blue and green decorating the middle.

"What else would you like to know?" Karlana asked as Nolan changed back.

"Why are you here to help me?"

"The only thing we know about that, Bella, is that you were calling for us. We were the only angels in the area," Nolan answered.

"Calling for you? What do you mean?"

"The pain you were in was so great it allowed us to find you so we could help you. Edward didn't leave you because he wanted to, Bella!" Karlana quickly added.

"How do you know about that?"

"We angels have powers, Bella. We all have the ability to manipulate objects but we also have our own. Nolan, for example, has the gift of earth. He can force nature to do whatever he wants. He also has the gift of creature. He can get animals do to whatever he wants. He chooses to ask them first, but they always say yes," Karlana smiled.

"Karlana has the gift of thought, she can read minds. She also has the gift of knowing, she can see the future," Nolan explained.

"So, that's how you knew about Edward?" I cringed at his name.

Nolan shook his head yes but Karlana didn't do anything. She was staring into space. I knew that look with Alice; she was having a vision. When it was over her face looked horror stricken. Then she whispered the name I thought I'd never have to worry about again, "Victoria."

"What about Victoria?" I asked worried.

"That's not possible! That couldn't happen!" Karlana stood and paced the room.

"Karlana, what happened?" Nolan asked Karlana as he put his hands on her shoulders to station her in front of him.

"Drake failed!" she simply said and she started to cry.

She laid her head on Nolan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. I realized then that it had to be bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my throat froze up.

"Drake was an angel assigned to protect any human that Victoria had come into contact with. He was to keep her from changing humans. He must have revealed his purpose…" Nolan stopped because Karlana was sinking to the ground.

He quickly picked her up and sat her in the chair that was set up in the corner. He knelt in front of her, wiped her tears, then moved beside her and started stroking her arm.

"Victoria killed Drake. She is now on her way here," Karlana said as she stifled her sobs and looked at me.

"When will she get here?" Nolan asked.

I was glad he asked it because I still couldn't speak or move.

"Not for another month but she's bringing her own reinforcements when she does come."

"Bella, do you know any other vampires?" Nolan asked.

"There are some in Denali, Alaska but I don't know how to contact them," I managed to speak.

"Jacob and his pack will be able to help. But that won't be enough," Karlana said.

"NO!!! Don't bring him into this!" I yelled.

They couldn't possibly think I would allow them to put Jacob in danger.

"We're not allowed to bring angels into our own battles. We need help and what the werewolves are going to have to do is their job," Karlana said.

She then leaned over to Nolan and hugged him. Then whispered something in his ear and they kissed. I looked away; I wouldn't be able to bear the memories it might bring up. Then Karlana said, "Be careful," and Nolan transformed and flew out my window.

"Where is he going?"

"To get help, we are going to La Push. Don't worry! But you should know that not many creatures know that we exist. So I will explain to them what I am."

"This is so insane! I'm not going to allow anybody to get hurt to protect me. Where is Victoria? I'll turn myself into her," I said.

I was getting frustrated. For an angel, Karlana could be very pushy.

"Bella, when it comes to this, you only have enough say in the matter that I give you! I'm sorry but this is how it has to be."

Karlana faced the window raised her hand in front of her and it closed and locked. As much as she knew she probably knew that wouldn't help to keep out what we faced. It was getting dark and I guess she just didn't want me to get sick.

"Come on, Bella! I'm going and you are to. If you don't I'll carry you," Karlana said smiling.

"No, you couldn't!" I argued.

She weighed less than me how could she pick me up? She walked towards me and picked up the whole bed with little effort. I should have known angels would have super strength. She sat down the bed and crossed her arms.

"Fine," I said as I stood.

We walked downstairs to find Charlie watching TV on the couch.

"We're going to La Push, Dad! I want Karlana to meet Jacob," I said hoping he would object to the idea.

"Ok, don't rush since its Friday," Charlie said.

Darn you, Charlie, "See you later, Dad."

We walked outside and I walked to the driver side of my old red Chevy. Karlana kept walking to a bright blue Mitsubishi Eclipse Coupe that sat at the bottom of the driveway. Great, another speed demon. I went to the passenger side of her car and got in.

"Yes, angels love to go fast like vampires. Yes, I'll keep it under 70," Karlana said answering my thoughts.

The reading minds thing I wasn't used to. Edward could read minds but he couldn't read mine. I frowned and started to tear up. I tried to hold it back so that Karlana wouldn't notice but I wasn't good at holding in my emotions.

"You'll see him again, Bella! He can't live that long without you."

"When?"

"When you least expect it. But it will happen. I promise," Karlana said as she revved the engine and drove towards La Push.


	3. Chapter 3: Billy's Scar

Chapter 3: Billy's Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!

**A/N: Ok, guys…my finger is jammed and it's hard to type so please be patient with me!!! I'll try to type as fast as I can. This is not as easy as when you can type the way you're used to!**

Still BPoV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were at La Push in no time. By time I had my door open Karlana was leaning against her car waiting for me. We walked up to Jake's house and I knocked.

Jacob answered the door, "Bella!" Jake hugged me fiercely.

"Hey, Jake, can we come in," I asked looking at Karlana.

"Sure, but be quiet, Dad is sleeping."

We walked in and Jake and I sat on the couch while Karlana stood leaning against the doorway.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"This is Karlana Silverton, she's the reason why we're here," I answered.

"Jacob, I know we just met but I need your help," Karlana said looking at Jacob.

"Why and with what?" Jake asked skeptically.

"First, I need to explain something. Bella is the only human in this house."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an angel," Karlana said.

"You know gloating about yourself doesn't make a good first impression," Jake said disbelieving.

"Ok, then I'll show you," Karlana said as she transformed again.

Jake's jaw dropped as he stared at the angel in front of him. He looked so funny, I chuckled.

"How come no one ever told me angels exist?" Jake asked still looking at Karlana.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" Billy asked.

No one had noticed him come through the doorway but Karlana had to know because her expression didn't change.

"Hello, Billy, it's good to see you again!" Karlana said as she turned and hugged Billy.

Jake and I looked at each other. How could Karlana and Billy know each other?

"Only in my dreams did I ever think I would see you again," said Billy.

"I'm sorry, but did we miss something?" Jake asked.

"When I was just coming into my strong wolf stage my mother left me and my father. I was so angry! I phased and ran into the forest. I happened to pass by a group of campers with guns. Luckily, Karlana was there she stopped them from hurting me and me from hurting them. She's the reason for the scar on my chest!" Billy said raising his shirt to show a scar going diagonally across his front.

Karlana started to tear up and sob, "I never meant to hurt you, Billy! I have regretted that decision ever since I made it," she said as she slid to the floor.

"I don't blame you, Karlana! You stopped me from making the worst mistake of my life. Now, what do we owe this great honor?"

Karlana folded her wings in front of her face and stood up. I guess she was trying to calm herself. She then let her wings fall behind her as she transformed to her human form again.

"I need your help, Billy. A group of young vampires led by an angry vampiress is coming after Bella. I need your pack's help in protecting her. No, we can't bring other angels in our own battles that's why I came to you," Karlana explained.

I looked at the ground and Jake placed his arm around my neck and hugged me. He was so warm.

"Of course we'll help! I must ask though, how did you come to meet our Bella?" Billy asked.

I hoped she wouldn't explain it in detail and she was listening to me.

"It's not my place to disclose that information to you, Billy. I'm sorry."

"I should've known. Well, when are they coming?" Billy asked.

"Not for another month but I want to be ready. My fiancé went to get help as well. I must warn you now the help he's going to get are vampires," Karlana froze waiting for a reaction.

She didn't get one from Billy but she did Jacob. He squeezed me even tighter and I couldn't breathe.

"JAKE, SHE CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Karlana yelled.

He relaxed his hold on me and I started to fall to the floor but Karlana caught me and placed me on the couch. I closed my eyes as she sang a song it was my lullaby. The one Edward had made for me. I heard the door slam. Jake must have gone outside. I would have gone after him if I wasn't still out of breath.

Karlana sang the lullaby as I fell asleep on Jacob Black's couch.

Karlana PoV----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was now asleep. I looked at Billy.

"Watch her, please?" I asked him.

"Certainly, be careful, Karlana," he replied back.

He didn't think I would do what I did to him to his son did he? I vowed after I did that I would never do it again. Then a comment he made in his mind caught my attention.

_'It's you I'm worried about. Please, let Jake keep his cool!' _Billy thought.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry; I can handle a teenaged werewolf. I've handled worse."

With that I walked out the door.

_'Jacob Black! You idiot you could have killed her!' _Jacob thought.

He was pacing the yard as I opened the door.

"But you didn't and neither I nor yourself would have allowed you to," I said trying to calm him down.

"I could have! I just lost my calm when you said you were asking vampires to help," Jake said.

I should have known that wasn't a good idea to mention that in front of him.

"Please, don't be angry. This is for Bella's sake. And don't tell her but the vampires we're asking for help are the Cullens. No, we don't know where Edward is at."

"How did…"

"I can read minds, Jake."

"Ah, just like that…"

"Jake, please don't refer to them as that!" I said.

I didn't like the word he was about to use.

"Why?"

"The Cullens aren't bad, Jake. Other vampires, like the ones coming after Bella, you can call whatever you want. But, please, just think of the Cullens as angels in the dark!" I said.

I knew what he was about to ask but I didn't interrupt him just in case he'd get mad.

"Why should I think of them as that?" he asked coldly.

"Because they choose to be good when they don't have a choice to be evil," I simply said knowing that he would figure it out.

Every angel has a different opinion of vampires. I'm just one that sees more than she should.

**A/N: Please R&R!!! Oh, and I need an opinion on Karlana's name. I couldn't think of a good first name and the last name I took from one of my other stories. Not one I'm writing on here; one that I'm writing to get published.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nolan's Decision

Chapter 4: Nolan's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Karlana PoV-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Jake, let's go check on Bella."

Jake went in before me. I knew Bella would want to see him. Bella was just opening her eyes as we walked in. Jake went and knelt beside her.

"Jake?" Bella asked in her low innocent voice.

"Right here. I'm sorry, Bella!" Jake said as he held her hand.

After that I didn't hear anything since I was having a vision. Nolan was walking in a small village then it skipped to him standing in front of Edward.

They were talking and laughing then Nolan finally got to telling Edward about Victoria. Next I saw Nolan flying Edward across water, mountains, and trees. Nolan had decided to find Edward.

Once I snapped out of my vision Jake, Bella, and Billy were huddled around me. I sat on the couch, "Oh, Nolan!"

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Bella," I simply said.

It wasn't a lie, I didn't know several things. I didn't want to give her false hope. The future can change and giving her false hope would have been worse than lying to her.

I remembered Nolan's eyes as I wished he was here with me. They were grey. Sometimes they were bright blue; and his hair, brown with a natural shade of red when the light hit it just right. He always wore it down.

Nolan actually is my fiancé but we've never had a chance to get married. A normal life is never a choice for an angel. But we love our lives.

I hope he knows what he's doing; bringing Edward back!

Bella PoV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish everyone would stop keeping things from me! Its bad enough I don't know if I'll ever see Edward…

"You'll see them all again, Bella!" Karlana said as she went into another visions. Wow, her visions were a lot more frequent than Alice's.

"What did you see?" I asked curiously.

"Something that will make everyone happy! Well, the ones I saw anyway. We need to get back to Charlie he's getting anxious," Karlana replied.

"Alright, bye, Jake! Bye, Billy."

"Good-bye, Bella! Karlana, I hope this isn't the last we see of you!" Billy said.

"Not by a long shot, Billy! Good-bye, Jacob, please remember what I said," Karlana said heading towards the door.

"I'll keep it in mind. Good-bye, Bella; bye, Karlana," Jake said.

We were out the door and in the car. Karlana drove faster on the way home then on the way to La Push. We were in the driveway in five minutes.

"Did you want to be alone?" Karlana asked as she watched the forest by my house.

"Um…do you mind staying? I don't feel safe," I said hoping she would say ok.

I wasn't to happy about the fact that Victoria was coming for me but I guess I knew something like that was going to happen.

"I don't need sleep, just so you know. I can sleep but angels always have energy built up. You do need to talk to Charlie first. If he says no I'll still stay. Victoria may not be here for another month but she is not the only vampire that can hunt," Karlana said as she got out of the car.

We walked to the porch and I opened the door. We heard voices. Karlana had me go in first. I rounded the corner to find the Cullen family sitting with Charlie…all…except one.

"BELLA!" they all yelled at once.

I saw the faces that I thought I would never see again and I fainted.

I woke up while Karlana was introducing herself to the Cullens. She didn't mention anything about her being an angel, although they probably already knew because of Nolan.

I opened my eyes as Carlisle checked my pulse.

"There you are! How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh, confused and light-headed," I answered.

"Well, we'll leave you to get some sleep. She'll be fine, Charlie," Carlisle added as he headed out the door.

"Thank you, Carlisle. And I'm glad you're back," Charlie added.

"It's good to be back. Come on, kids," and with that all the Cullens were out the door faster than they should have been.

"Dad?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Yes, Bells?" Charlie asked as he turned to look at me.

"Can Karlana stay the night? Don't worry I'll get sleep," I said hoping the last comment would push him towards saying yes.

"I guess, but she needs to ask her parents first," Charlie said as he looked at Karlana.

I looked at Karlana and she had her cell phone out and was dialing a number.

"Hi, Mom? It's Karlana; can I stay the night with my friend Bella?" Karlana asked, "Her dad already said that it was fine…ok, love you! Bye," Karlana said as she closed her phone and placed it back in the pocket of her skirt, "Mom said it was fine."

"Ok, now let's get you upstairs," Charlie said as he bent down to pick me up.

"Dad, I can walk!" I said as my face heated.

I stood up and walked to my room with Karlana following close behind me. Once we were in my room I sat down on my bed and she sat in the chair. I asked her by thought how old she and Nolan were. I'm sure if I didn't direct it to her she would have told me anyway.

"I am 235 years old and Nolan is 247 years old," Karlana answered my thought.

"It's amazing how much older most of my friends are than me!" I said as I looked at a picture of Alice and me.

I hoped they wouldn't leave again.

"They'll never leave you like they did again. Apparently, there is more to you than you know. Know, try to get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I went to my desk and grabbed my pajamas then went to the bathroom, took a shower, and put on my sleepwear. When I opened the door to my room I found Karlana sitting in front of my window, looking towards the stars, and a single tear running down her face.

I figured she missed Nolan…

"That's part of it," Karlana interrupted my thoughts.

"What's the other part?" I asked.

"Bella, Drake…was my…brother!" Karlana said as another tear made its mark on her face.

I quickly went up to her and hugged her as tight as I could. I was glad, however, that she wasn't going after Victoria just because of me. This made me wonder how being an angle worked.

"Certain families are angels. There are five families: Silverton, Thorpe, Kandon, Elden, and Delacy. Each family has a different eye color: Thorpe's have gray, Kandan's have brown, Elden's have green, Delacy's have blue, and Silverton's have tri-colored eyes," Karlana explained as tears still fell one by one down her face.

"Why the different eye colors? What makes that important?" I asked out loud.

"The eye color shoes a rank. Edward Silverton," I winced at the name, "was an angel in heaven; he was the first to volunteer to become an Earth-bound angel…so he was given the tri-colored eyes to show his rank. Next to volunteer was Markus Thorpe; Edward Silverton's best friend. He was able to pick his color for his eyes; he chose grey for its simplicity. Then the last three were chosen out of a group of volunteers for their skills, loyalty, and courage."

"If it goes by family then are your ancestors still alive?"

"Only the ones that decided that they will never turn their backs on the human race. We get a choice, Bella, we can live as Earth-bound angels or we can live as angels in heaven. Neither is considered normal…" Karlana stopped in mid-sentence and smiled.

She then turned and got up as she grabbed my arm and put me on the bed. She stood at the edge of my bed as she looked out the window and smiled.

"What…"

"Wait and watch," was all Karlana said as she pointed to the window.

Ten minutes later there was a thud and Nolan walked through my window. As soon as Karlana saw his face she ran towards him and hugged him as tightly she could. I could see, even from where I was sitting, that both Nolan and Karlana were happy to be in each other's arms.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" Nolan said as he and Karlana looked at the window and smiled.

I didn't see anything but the next thing I knew I was off the floor and being hugged by something cold and…perfect. Edward.


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Trip

Chapter 5: Late Night Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it isn't as short as the first one. **

Bella PoV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I did realize it was Edward I went into shock.

"Bella, I missed you more than you could ever know! I'm so sorry, I never should have left you and I'm never going to again!" Edward said as he held me tightly to his chest.

I was still in disbelieving. I thought it was a trick or a hallucination.

"He's really here, Bella! It's neither a trick nor a hallucination," Karlana said.

I looked up at Edward as he sat me on my bed. He then knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes. I reached out and touched his face and once I snapped out of my disbelieving gaze I threw myself into his arms and kissed him like it was the last kiss I'd ever get from my version of an angel.

Once he let me take a breath I noticed we were now alone. Karlana and Nolan were outside my window embracing each other as they watched the stars.

Edward picked me up, sat on the bed, and sat me in his lap. I held his neck and he held my waist; we sat in that position until Karlana and Nolan came back inside.

"Why don't you two take a trip to your meadow? It's a beautiful night and I don't see anything out of the ordinary happening tonight," Karlana said still holding onto Nolan.

Nolan walked over to the chair and sat down. Karlana went and sat in his lap and quickly intertwined her fingers in his.

"That is a great idea, Karlana!" Edward said as he picked me up and stood.

He went at light speed to the window and once he dropped to the ground he threw me onto his back and we were off to our meadow.

**Nolan PoV-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was so glad to be back with Karlana. It had only been a few hours but it felt like days being without her. She was happy to see me as well.

Once Edward and Bella left we sat in her room for a while then decided to fly. With our powers we made copies of Karlana and Bella so that if Charlie were to check in on them he would see them in Bella's room asleep. Then we took off our shoes (flying was much more pleasant with nothing covering our feet), hid them under the bed, and then transformed. Karlana's beautiful purple and blue wings fluttered as we held each other's hand and flew off Bella's house.

We flew through the clouds and went wherever we wanted to go. Since we could fly very fast we took a quick trip to Alaska and watched the Aurora Borealis. After watching the mesmerizing lights we flew back to reality to find that we still had time to be alone. We fell asleep, even though we don't need it; we angels love the dreams that come during sleep. We always had dreams of each other and that night was no different.

**Bella PoV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were finally at our meadow. Edward sat me down on the grass and laid down beside me. I turned and laid my head on his cool, hard chest and looked at the stars. Tonight was perfect, no clouds or rain and Edward was back.

Or at least it was perfect until Jacob showed up.

**A/N: Ok, I don't like leaving you guys with cliffies because I hate them myself. Don't worry; you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Chapter 7 will be here shortly after that if I don't have 10 reviews I won't put up any more chapters until I have 10 reviews. Well, I'll be nice I change it to 5.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Turned Nightmare

Chapter 6: Dream Turned Nightmare

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update!!! Please, don't kill me! I hope this chapter will make up for it but I'm also working on chapter 7 so it may be up at the end of this week. Depending on how much time I get to work on it and how much homework I get. I hope you like this chapter!!!! ******

**Karlana PoV---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In my dream clouds quickly covered the stars, Bella was on the ground and Jacob and Edward were facing the woods. I sat straight up and in the process I almost knocked Nolan off the bed.

"Wow, what's wrong, Karlana?" Nolan asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We have to get to Bella and Edward, NOW!" I replied as I went and opened the window.

Nolan came up behind me and transformed the same time I did. We flew quickly as we could to their meadow using the memory of Edwards to get there.

**Bella PoV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as Edward and I stood up.

"I smell another vampire besides Edward!" Jacob replied.

Edward looked at the area surrounding us and couldn't see anything. But…could he hear anything? He quickly answered that question by turning fast on his heel towards the place we came through.

"Karlana and Nolan are coming," Edward stated as he held my waist.

Apparently there was something more he wasn't telling me because he was holding me tighter than usual.

"Who's Nolan?" Jacob asked as he walked closer to Edward and me.

"Karlana's fiancé," I answered still looking towards the sky.

As we waited for Karlana and Nolan, Jacob and Edward set up a system to protect me. They didn't have to keep the system going for long, Karlana and Nolan flew quickly to our sides.

"Edward, get Bella out of here! Jacob, tell your pack what is going on but none of you are to come back! You two got that?" Karlana asked in her most commanding voice.

Edward, Jacob, Nolan, and I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Don't just stand there! That was an order not a suggestion!"

After that statement every non-human creature standing around me turned quickly to the woods on the opposite side of us. Once I was able to turn around I saw what had them all so tense. A vampire with bright red piercing eyes stood at the edge of our meadow.

**Karlana PoV------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Get her out of here, Edward!'_ I thought to the vampire standing next to me.

_'Be careful, Karlana, Bella can't lose you after she found you,'_ Edward replied.

_'I'll be fine. NOW GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!'_ I screamed in my head.

Edward's eyes went wide before he picked Bella up and ran. Jacob phased into wolf form as the unknown vampire took a step.

"I suggest, if you want to live, that you not come any closer," Nolan warned the hunting vampire.

_'Jacob, get out of here like I told you!'_ I said using the other part of my gift of thought.

The other part of my gift is that I can transfer thought to other beings.

_'Just because you're an angel doesn't mean I have to listen to you!'_ Jacob replied.

_'Fine, you don't want to listen then I'll make you,' _I said as I used a power that every angel has.

I teleported Jacob to his house and put a barrier around it so he couldn't get out and come back. He used few choice words after I did this but I wasn't paying attention to him. The vampire had moved closet and I focused in on his thoughts.

_'Victoria never said anything about facing two other species along with vampires!' _the vampire thought as he started to panic quietly.

He never changed his facial expression when his emotion changed. I put a force field around him and Nolan and I walked up to him. We hadn't changed back since we got there and his mouth dropped when he could see us better.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.

"We can be your best dream or your worst nightmare. You decide," Nolan answered him.

"What is your name, vampire?" I asked as I easily kept my composure.

He wasn't a newborn vampire. He kept way too much of his form while Bella was around.

"My name is Christopher. I came for…" he answered.

"We know why you came. It will be easier for you if you cooperate," Nolan suggested to the silently panicking vampire.

"We need you to take a message back to Victoria," I told him as I took the field off.

"I shall…in the return of your kindness," he replied.

"Tell her that Drake's sister is protecting Bella. She will know what you speak of. Now, go," I said.

The vampire left without another word. I knew he wouldn't be back until Victoria was with him. Nolan came closer to me and I fell into his arms as I started to think of my brother. My instincts told me that I should find Victoria and all of her followers and kill them myself. I knew they were wrong and I didn't follow them.

My energy was almost wiped out by what had happened since I met Bella. That rarely happened with any angel but when it did it was easily taken care of. I transformed back into human form and Nolan picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my face in his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as he flew through the air.

_'Where did Edward and Bella go?' _Nolan asked through thought.

_'To his house,' _I answered.

We flew through the night to get to the Cullen mansion. I fell asleep as the sight and scent of Nolan filled my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cullens and the Angels

Chapter 7: The Cullens and the Angels

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School takes longer than just the hours you spend in the actual building. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter it's been 2 weeks since the last one and again I apologize.**

**Bella PoV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward took me to the mansion and all of the Cullens, except for Carlisle, were waiting anxiously on the porch. Alice was the first one to us. She hugged me tightly and let go so that the others would get their chance to hug me.

"We're so sorry, Bella!" Alice said as she let go.

After everyone said their apologies we went inside. Edward sat on the couch and I sat down in his lap. I laid my head on his chest. He held me tightly.

About fifteen minutes has passed before we heard a knock on the door. I shot off of Edward's lap and ran to the door but Jasper had gotten there first. When he opened the door I saw Nolan carrying Karlana, and I gasped.

"She's fine, Bella, she just needs to rest. Her built up energy is almost completely depleted," Nolan explained.

That only made me relax a little bit. I was still worried about her. Angel or not she could still die. Which I hoped never happened.

"Bring her upstairs," Edward said to Nolan as he headed up the giant staircase.

Nolan nodded and followed close behind Edward, even at vampire speed. I followed as quickly as I could. Edward took them to his room and Nolan laid Karlana on the black leather couch. Karlana stirred as her body touched the cold leather.

"What happened after we left, Nolan?" Edward asked as he sat on the floor.

Nolan sat right next to Karlana on the floor and stroked her hair. She seemed to be smiling while he did this. I sat in Edward's lap again. It was my comfort zone, always.

"Karlana teleported Jacob home and then we convinced the vampire to take a message back to Victoria…" Nolan explained.

Edward apparently already knew about Drake; he only looked to the floor when Nolan mentioned Drake. Karlana awoke at the sound of Drake's name and her eyes became watery quickly. Nolan noticed her before I or Edward did.

"It's alright, Karlana. I'm here. Shhh…I'm here," Nolan comforted her as he held her to his strong form.

"Bella, why don't we give them some privacy?" Edward whispered in my ear as he stood up with me in his arms.

Neither Nolan nor Karlana said anything to this, though, I know they heard it. Edward carried me out of the room and shut the door behind us. I couldn't help but wonder why Carlisle hadn't come to see me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?" Edward replied.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He's in the study. He is searching for any mention of angels in his ancient collection of books. Would you like to see him?"

"Only if it won't bother him," I answered.

I guess I wasn't the only one shocked to find out angels exist. Edward led me to Carlisle's study and opened the door. Carlisle's hair was messed up and he had several old books laying open on his solid oak desk.

"Carlisle?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Hum?" he answered without looking up.

"I'm sure Karlana and Nolan will explain when Karlana feels better," I told him hoping he would relax.

"That'll have to do. There is no mention of angels in any of the books I posses. It is quite frustrating," Carlisle replied as he sat back in his chair.

"There is no mention at all of angels in any of your books?" Edward asked confirming Carlisle's earlier statement.

"None what-so-ever; perhaps they like to stay very well hidden? Although, if I was a beautiful creature like them, I would want to stay completely hidden," Carlisle replied.

"We don't like to stay hidden; but we do for our sakes and also for others," Karlana said as she and Nolan walked through the oak doors.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Carlisle asked Karlana.

"Better, thank you! It's much easier to kill an angel than a vampire, but only if you can get close enough to do it," Karlana said as she chuckled.

I was surprised! Everything Karlana knew and went through and she could still joke about death. How would I have acted if it all happened to me? I shivered with the thought of my reactions. Edward drew me tighter to his body when he realized I was why I was shivering.

"I'm impressed by the lack of information on angels but I'm also frustrated! I know close to nothing about you…yet…I trust you," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure Nolan will give you a history lesson on our kind. I need to speak with Bella and Edward," Karlana said as she nodded to Nolan.

"Ah, let's go to the den, Nolan," Carlisle said motioning to the door.

Nolan gave Karlana's hand a tight squeeze then let go. He then followed Carlisle out of the huge doors. Once they were gone it hit me that I almost lost Karlana. I started to cry as I ran to her. I knew she could read my mind so I didn't say anything.

"Shhh…its ok, Bella; my work isn't finished _HE_ wouldn't have allowed me to die. Besides…I have more than one kind of strength, as does your family," as Karlana said this she sat me in Carlisle's chair.

**Edward PoV----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella buckled when Carlisle and Nolan left. She ran to Karlana as she cried.

"Shhh…its ok, Bella; my work isn't finished _HE_ wouldn't have allowed me to die. Besides…I have more than one kind of strength, as does your family," as Karlana said this she sat Bella in Carlisle's chair.

_**'HE? Karlana's an angel! She would know if I lost my soul!...oops, you heard that didn't you, Karlana?' **_I thought.

I wasn't used to having someone else around who could read minds.

_**'Yes, I did, Edward. I'll answer out loud so Bella can hear it as well,' **_Karlana answered me.

"Edward, do you love Bella?" Karlana asked me.

It surprised me when she asked this. I thought she was going to answer my question.

"Yes, what does…" I started to reply.

"Do you dislike anyone? Creature or human?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered realizing she was answering my question with questions.

"Edward, now, after analyzing those questions, do you have a soul?" she asked me the same question I asked her.

I never thought an angel could be so frustrating!

_**'I heard that! Now, answer the question,'**_ Karlana thought.

"I don't think I have a soul," I replied.

"You didn't analyze the questions before you answered. Vampires have souls, Edward. That's why you're able to love and hate. That's also why you have a strong obsession with keeping Bella safe and happy," she answered.

"See, Edward, there was nothing to worry about," Bella said as she jumped in my arms.

_**'I won't take her soul if I change her,'**_ I thought.

_**'No, Edward, you won't,' **_Karlana answered my rhetorical question.

_**'That's still not a "life" I want for her,' **_I told Karlana hoping for advice.

_**'That is her choice to make and I can't stop her from her own decisions if they allow her happiness,' **_Karlana thought.

_**'EVERYONE SAYS THAT!!!' **_ I yelled.

_**'Then everyone is right, Edward, her destiny is with you,' **_Karlana said before Emmett walked in.

_**'The angel's hot! Don't tell anyone I was thinking that, Edward!!!' **_I chuckled at this.

Karlana heard it as well because she smiled.

"Karlana, you should come downstairs. Nolan and Carlisle are arm wrestling," Emmett said as he looked at Karlana.

_**'Edward, you should tell him I can read minds,' **_Karlana thought as she chuckled.

"I know, I guess I should get down there before they start betting money," Karlana left the room.

Bella was still in my arms as I walked towards Emmett.

"Emmett, you should know that Karlana is like me," I hinted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett didn't get the hint.

"She can read minds," I said as I walked out the door of Carlisle's office and downstairs.

I heard Emmett say, "Great," before he was downstairs sitting beside Rosalie at the table.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Carlisle asked Karlana and Nolan.

"Oh, no, Carlisle, we don't have to stay here. We don't want to intrude," Karlana answered.

"We all insist that you do. Please…I would love to have another sister," Alice commented.

_**'Come on, Karlana. When everyone in this house thinks the same thing then you should to,' **_I convinced Karlana.

I heard Nolan think, _**'This would be best, Karlana,' **_as he put his arm around her waist.

"If you think its best, Carlisle, we will stay," Karlana answered.

"Yes, I do!" Carlisle answered as he smiled at everyone.

"Alice and I will design your room. We'll start tonight," Esme said as she and Alice stood up.

"You don't have to do that, Esme," Karlana said.

_**'I don't have a problem with trust. It's having people do things for me when they could be doing something for themselves that bothers me,' **_she answered me.

"Nonsense, Alice and I love to decorate! It'll be done by tomorrow night, oh, well…I guess tonight it'll be done," Esme said as she looked out the windows to see dawn approaching.

Bella looked to the window as well, "Charlie!"

"Bella and I will be back in an hour, after Charlie leaves for work," Karlana kissed Nolan good-bye and started to the door.

I hugged Bella tightly and kissed her before I let her follow Karlana. Everyone found a window and watched as Karlana transformed into her beautiful natural form. She picked up Bella and flew, through the dawn towards Bella's father.

**A/N: Here it is I hope you like it. Please review….I could use a good one after the phone call I just got…thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: After Death

Chapter 8: After Death

Chapter 8: After Death

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good enough for you. I tried to make it longer since it took me longer to write it.**

**Bella PoV - - --**

Flying was so exhilarating. Karlana made sure she had a good grip on me and also that I was comfortable. I never realized how beautiful the small town of Forks was at dawn. We were in my room in a minute or so and we acted like we were asleep. Charlie soon checked in on us then left for work.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," I said to Karlana as I walked to the closet and grabbed some clothes.

I started to walk out of my room and I tripped over my own feet. I went forward and I almost hit my head on the corner of my desk when Karlana caught me.

"Here, Bella, hold still," Karlana said as she put her hand on my forehead.

A bright light came from her hand and then it was gone.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I gave you a permanent specific force field. It only stops things, people, and creatures who mean you harm. Which means the part of your life it interferes with is you hitting the ground and someone hitting you," Karlana explained as she plunked on my bed.

"How much energy did that take out of you?" I asked knowing that it obviously weakened her.

"Enough; go take your shower," Karlana said as she laid down.

I went and took my shower and thought about what Karlana had said and done. Would it keep taking her energy away? It would have to in order to be permanent. I decided to tell her to take it off.

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. When I walked into my room Karlana was asleep on the bed. I quietly cracked the door and went downstairs. I called Edward and told him about what Karlana had done and how it affected her. He said that he and Nolan would be there in five minutes.

At the exact moment I hung up the phone my stomach growled. I decided to get a quick bowl of cereal. Edward wasn't kidding…he and Nolan were in the kitchen before I had a chance to answer the door.

"Where is she?" were the first words spoken by Nolan.

I showed him and he walked slowly into the room and sat in my desk chair. Edward held my hand and gently forced me back downstairs to finish my cereal.

"Do you think she'll take off the force field, Edward?" I asked.

"Probably not. I'm sure her energy will get back up to where she can still function. If it doesn't then we can always try to talk her into taking it off," he answered.

**Nolan PoV --**

I wish she wouldn't have done that. Her energy was already partially depleted and now it was worse. I walked beside her and knelt.

'Please, come back to me soon!' I thought.

Karlana turned her body towards me and her eyes opened slightly, "You called?"

"Why did you do it, Karlana?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"Bella needed protection and that was the only way she could have it at all times," she answered me.

"What are you going to do when we battle Victoria?" she winced at the name.

"I can still fight, Nolan. I'll just have to watch how I use my stored energy," she tried convincing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she assured.

I laughed, "You know, Karlana…out of all the years I've known you; not once have I totally understood what you're about!"

She placed her hand on my cheek, "That's why you love me," and smiled.

She always knew everything about me and even when I blocked her out of my life she understood.

'You have no idea how much I love you,' I thought.

"No…I don't. But I don't need to in order to know how much I love you," she replied as she tried to sit up.

"You should sleep," I told her.

"We need to start getting the werewolves and vampires working together!" she stated.

I knew I'd never talk her out of it so I helped her out of bed and carried her downstairs. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch.

**Bella PoV--**

Nolan came downstairs carrying Karlana. She looked tired and exhausted but content.

"Karlana, please take it off," I begged as I stood.

Nolan sat her down in the chair that was in the corner of the living room.

"Bella…if I meant to take it off the same day I put it on…well…I wouldn't have put it on at all," Karlana replied.

I sat back down on the couch beside Edward and laid my head on his chest.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' I asked her.

She laughed and tried to stand. I winced as she fell back down into the chair. How could a glorious angel be compressed to an angel that can barely stand? My guess would be one who cares not of glory but of knowledge that the one she is protecting is safe.

"It seems that I cannot fly yet. Nolan could you fly us to Billy's? Edward, take Bella to your house then bring your family to the meadow just before the boundary. Got it?" Karlana ordered.

Edward laughed and replied, "You haven't ceased to amaze me yet, Karlana!"

"And she never will," Nolan said as he transformed.

Nolan and Karlana left for Billy's and Edward carried me to the Cullen Mansion. He told his family Karlana's orders and what she had done for me.

"Really?! Does it actually work?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know! Hit me and find out," I said.

Edward must have believed it would work because he didn't stop Emmett. Emmett came towards me and tried to punch my shoulder. His fist hit thin air then a green light shielded me and it threw him backwards.

Edward and Jasper laughed but the rest of the Cullen family stared at me in awe. I was also surprised at this. Yes, I knew it would protect me but I didn't know it would try to harm those who try to harm me.

"Let's go to the meadow. I'd hate for Karlana to lose more energy worrying about us," Esme stated.

"I agree, Karlana truly is an angel," Alice commented.

"Yes, now let's go!" Rosalie growled.

We all looked at her in shock. How could she be so rude about Karlana? I decided to ignore her and I stormed out of the mansion and stood by Edward's car. The rest of the family followed me except Esme and Rosalie.

"We're running. They'll catch up later," Edward said in an irritated tone.

"How could she be this way towards Karlana?" I asked.

"She's jealous. Emmett is rather fond of Karlana and Rosalie's took notice," Edward replied.

"That explains it but please…try to make her lose the attitude in front of Karlana," I begged.

"Even if I did; Karlana can read minds and she would know anyway," Edward said.

I sighed and Edward picked me up.

"Come on," he ordered as he started running.

The Cullens ran beside Edward in a line. The line only broke when something was in the way. When we reached the meadow the whole werewolf pack was talking in a circle with Nolan. Karlana was sitting against a log and Billy was next to her. Edward took me by Karlana and joined the rest of the Cullens, the werewolves, and Nolan in the circle.

I watched them intently, waiting for the slightest unfriendly notion. Then I started thinking about death and what would happen to Karlana if her energy didn't fully come back She must have heard my thoughts because she looked at me then to the ground.

"Bella…when it comes to death angels are treated differently. Once we die we stay in Heaven for what God would consider a healing time. He chooses the length of time we stay. After the "Healing Time" we return to Earth and begin protecting again. The only thing that keeps angels from completely agreeing with this is…when we die we forget every angel we came into contact with except those in our family line," Karlana explained.

"So…if you or Nolan die…the only way you could be how you were in life is if there is a glitch in God's process?" I asked.

"Yes, and with angels…God doesn't allow mistakes in that process," Karlana added as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

_'I'm so sorry! I wouldn't be able to handle that,' _I thought.

I didn't mean for her to hear it, but she did.

"Oh, Bella, if you saw the looks on the people we help! You could handle it just for that satisfaction," she said.

The circle of creatures separated. Werewolves went to the right side, vampires went to the left, and Nolan stayed in the middle.

**Karlana POV --**

Why did they decide to fight one species to the other? If I could just stand…

I forced myself to my knees and braced my body against the log.

"Karlana, I don't think you're ready to walk yet," Billy commented.

"If I don't they'll tear each other apart," I replied.

Bella gasped and put her body underneath me to hold me up. Once we got closer to the group Nolan came and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Keeping you from making a mistake," I answered him.

_'What mistake?' _he asked through thought.

_'They could have killed each other, Nolan. The werewolves would have lost their temper easily with the vampires.'_

_'I…I…I didn't realize!' _he replied.

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. What he didn't realize was that he himself would have stopped it before it began.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

I do not own Twilight.

**Bella POV --**

It has been a month since Karlana and Nolan came into my life. I know now that my destiny was always set to be with Edward; not that I doubted it before.

Victoria and her band of newborns will be coming tomorrow.

**Karlana POV --**

_'Edward?' _I asked.

_'Yes?' _he answered.

_'Are you and Bella situated?' _

_'Yes, maybe we should have set the trap tomorrow. Bella is freezing!'_

_'She'll be fine, Jacob is coming.'_

Edward growled, _'Great!'_

_'Easy, Edward, Bella's destiny is with you. Jacob will be an obstacle but it will turn out like I promised.'_

_'How can you be so sure?'_

_'You may not be able to hear her thoughts…but I can. You also have Alice's vision.'_

_'That is true. I forgot to ask you…have you had any visions about your future with us?' _I wasn't expecting that.

I remembered a vision I did have with us all around in a circle playing different games. It was after Bella was changed. Her thirst was completely under control.

_'Edward, I have seen a life with your family. But I've been wrong before. God keeps me humble,' _I answered him.

He didn't ask any more questions. Our wait for the battle was uneventful. The occasional argument between Edward and Jacob kept me busy trying to keep Edward calm. I often had to scold Jake in the process.

Edward was keeping calmer than I had expected with Jake's fantasies. Even I, at one point, got angry with him for what he was thinking. God allowed angels to have human feelings only love was intensified. Only once in history had an angel gotten to angry that they took action on impulse.

Morning came eventually. Victoria and her newborns were 30 minutes away. Edward and Bella stayed in their hiding place. The werewolves and the Cullens were separated into four groups and were ready to fight in their designated areas. Only one group was made up of entirely werewolves.

Nolan and I stood in the middle of the meadow. My strength had returned mostly. I was absolutely able to stand on my own but Nolan was reluctant to let his protective hold around my waist falter.

We waited in our normal angel form. Our shoes off and in comfortable jeans and T-shirts.

Finally, vampires came through the lining of trees one by one. I could tell Victoria was behind them and making her way to Edward and Bella.

_'I'll keep you tuned into their minds but I must go and help keep Bella safe,' _I thought to Nolan as I kissed his neck.

_'Be careful,' _was all he replied.

_'The same to you, reckless one!'_

I flew off in the opposite direction of Bella and Edward. Once I was out of sight, I took the long way around to their hideout.

Bella was surprised to see me. Edward, on the other hand, was only surprised at what I said a few seconds later.

"Keep Bella back, Edward, and I'll take care of Victoria," he glared at me.

"Don't I get to have any fun?" he asked, knowing full well this wasn't about fun.

"You will, there is another vampire coming with her. He's the one that visited us the night you came back," he still wouldn't have it and neither would Bella.

"Why don't you both just stay back with me?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"Silly Bella, someone needs to get to Victoria before she can get to you," Edward told her as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

At that point I had a vision. Edward was battling Victoria and victory was in his favor. My battle would be a quick and painless one with the young vampire she brought with her.

Edward saw the vision as it played in my head. He smiled and I gave in.

"Fine, Edward," was all I replied to his smile.

Bella and I waited several yards away from Edward. Bella was on the verge of tears once again. I hugged her tightly.

"It'll be ok, Bella," I comforted her.

The only vision I had about the battle showed everything going smoothly. Though, I was never showed everything. That always left the taste of doubt in my mouth and the picture of it in my eyes. Bella noticed it.

"You still have doubts," she accused.

"I always have doubts, Bella, nothing I see is written in stone."

Bella didn't say anything else. Her thoughts, however, wandered to every thing she feared.

I had to keep from fearing these things myself and when they came to her mind I realized how many variable there were.

_'She's here!' _Edward growled.

My attention went to the two vampires now standing in the forest lining. Victoria's hair turned to furious fire as the wind blew it around.

_'Finally, my revenge will be completed. And the angel too. This is too sweet,' _Victoria thought.

"You'll not harm anyone but yourself," Edward voiced aloud.

Christopher, I recognized, was standing beside her. He was frightened in a strange way. His eyes were full of fear…but not because of Edward. The irises in his crimson eyes were focused on me.

"Take care of her! Leave the human for me," Victoria commanded him.

She leapt from her spot and bounded towards Edward. Christopher was walking at human pace towards me.

_'You'll be ok, Bella,' _I thought as I kissed her forehead and let go of her.

My eyes stayed on Christopher.

_'Why am I so afraid of her?' _he asked himself.

Edward laughed, _'Looks like you're scarier than you thought.' _

_'Keep your mind on your fight, Edward. I don't want to have to explain to Bella how you lost if you do,' _I replied to him.

_'You're scared because you know what happens. Deep in your mind you know what I am!' _I thought to Christopher.

_'How did you...?' _his thought stopped.

At that point I had another vision. Christopher was by Bella's side and holding her hostage. My mind raced and I realized what would happen if I didn't kill him now.

I allowed my mind to search for my special 'reserve' of power. The tap was open and Christopher exploded into countless pieces. Each piece caught fire and turned to ash.

Part of my job was done. I focused my thoughts on Nolan and the others. Each was doing great with what they had.

I walked back to Bella, her face full of shock.

_'How…'_

_'It's a 'special' power. Each angel gets it after 150 years of 'service'. After 300 years we get unlimited energy. But…no angel has gone that long,' _I explained.

Understanding filled her and she hugged me tightly. Her full focus was now on Edward and Victoria. I tried to focus on each individual mind to make sure everyone was still alive. The werewolves were first. They were the most "breakable" of the two species. Each was fine.

Once I got to Rosalie, though, she had five coming at her at once. I immediately thought to Nolan, _'Help Rosalie!'_

An image flashed in my mind. Everything that would bring me down happened simultaneously. Nolan was too late. What would happen next pushed me over the edge.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone Forever

Chapter 10: Gone Forever

Chapter 10: Gone Forever

I do not own Twilight.

**A/N: Ok, guys, this story is almost done. But…don't worry there is a sequel coming. I haven't quite worked out the kinks yet but I'll try to make it better than this one.**

**Karlana POV --**

Rosalie was gone, her soul at peace. Emmett still did not know.

Nolan walked over to the pile of fire that the newborns had set and fell to his knees. He watched with tears as Rosalie's body turned to ash.

_'I was too late, Karlana!' _he thought, his body quivering.

I didn't have time to respond. I couldn't 'hear' his thoughts any longer and when I tried to 'see' him…blackness was all that came.

My legs buckled and anger filled me. Every corner of my form shook as I stomped forward. The tap on my special power was no longer in existence. Every creature that I wanted gone at that moment was beyond help. They all followed in Christopher's path of demise. I dropped to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

Bella go to her knees and kept asking what was wrong. Edward knew instantly what had happened. He punched a tree, shattering it on impact.

I couldn't speak, my mind switched from anger and melancholy to indifference. My hearing failed, I couldn't feel anything, and I looked at nothing. There were no more tears…nothing.

Bella then started to cry. I realized then that Edward had told her. Only compassion for Bella brought me back from my indifferent state. Quickly, I picked both her and Edward up and flew them to the clearing of the main battle. Edward held Bella close and to see them like that made me start to cry again.

_'I'm sorry, Karlana. You and Emmett have suffered the loss of your loves. Is Rosalie…' _Edward stated.

_'Yes, she and Nolan are at the Pearly Gates as we speak. After they pass through them, I'll no longer be able to detect them.'_

He sighed as he kissed the top of Bella's head. As his comfort to Bella started working a little magic he started comforting me. The comfort to me…I did not deserve. I should have been paying more attention to everyone.

_'It is not your fault.'_

_'Edward…please…just let me…'_

_'Stop it. It is not your fault!' _he yelled.

_'How can you say that? Your sister is dead because I didn't pay attention.'_

_'She didn't like what she was. Now she can be at peace.'_

_'Emmett won't think like that.'_

_'Emmett knows how Rosalie felt…he'll be angry at first but then it'll blow over.'_

We were at the clearing now. Everyone was standing in a circle around a pile of ash. Emmett was on his knees with his face in his hands.

_'I'm sorry, Emmett,' _I thought to him as Edward took Bella to Alice.

"You!" Emmett accused as he ran to me.

Carlisle and Jasper tried to stop him, "No, let him go. I can take whatever he wants to do and if not… I deserve every ounce of pain I get."

Emmett stopped pulling against them when I said that. I dropped to my knees and changed into human form. My willpower to stay strong and angel-like disappeared. All I could think was that it was my fault and two beings were lost. They were free of this earth…that had to be worth something. But I didn't care, it was my fault they were gone and I could never forget that. Especially not, since the one that was the meaning destiny in my eyes was gone.

"Is she in Heaven?" Emmett asked.

I couldn't detect either of them. They were past the gates and in constant paradise.

"Yes," I didn't look up.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold, iron strong arms wrap around me.

"Is she happy?" I recognized Emmett's voice.

"Everyone is always happy in Heaven," I answered him as tears and sobs took over me.

**Karlana POV--**

My Nolan was gone and so was Rosalie. Gone forever but happy. I have to let that stay in my mind; they're happy.

Emmett sobbed silently as he carried me back to the Cullen home. The rest of the family and the werewolves made sure there weren't any more threats.

I let everything go. My concentration failed completely. Only for a second I detected Emmett's thoughts. They were scattered and confused. That was enough to send my emotions spiraling down once again.

We were I the house with a flick of Emmett's wrist.

"Which room do you want to go to?" I barely heard him ask.

"Which ever is easier for you to handle?" I'm not quite sure why I said that in return to his question.

Soon I was on a soft, silk red surface. Then I realized Emmett was still holding me.

"It is ok, Emmett. You don't have to take care of me. Take care of yourself," I said as I looked at the picture covered wall in front of me.

We were in me and Nolan's room. I couldn't stand to see the pictures of Rosalie or Nolan. My eyes went to Emmett's face.

"What if I told you that taking care of you was taking care of me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I'd tell you that you were only doing it because if you didn't you'd feel guilty. And you don't need to feel…" he put his finger on my lips.

"I'm not the only one who would feel guilt if I left. Besides, we both need someone right now," he said.

"Your love is gone forever…and it is my fault. How can you be so nice to someone who allowed your soul-mate to die…when she didn't have to?"

"One, Rosalie didn't like what she was. She's probably much happier up there than down here. Two, we were losing touch and probably would have ended up falling out of love anyway. And three, Rosalie wasn't my only love."

I didn't dare ask who else he loved. My heart couldn't take it. Nolan would never remember me and we would never cross paths again. I would have to try and forget him completely before I could move on. And even then…my life would never be the same. I don't think I could ever go back to being the angel I was supposed to be.

I wasn't going to argue with Emmett. My head fell to his shoulder. I welcomed the cold. The last thing I remember before drifting into a deep sleep was Emmett's arm pulling me closer to him. And as a last gesture, he kissed the top of my head.


	11. Chapter 11: With God's Permission

Chapter 11: With God's Permission

Chapter 11: With God's Permission

I do not own Twilight.

**A/N: Ok, last chapter. If anyone reading this has a different religion than mine…sorry. This is a religious chapter that goes along with a semi-religious story. If you have a problem with this than please don't read it. For those who want to make problems b/c of it…you've been warned so there is nothing you can do.**

**Karlana POV --**

I dreamt as I slept. It was the most beautiful dream I've ever had.

I was back in heaven. The mist from a waterfall was splashing my face. I was sitting on a large flat rock with trees, plants, and flowers surrounding it. At once I recognized the place I was in. This was considered to be God's "office".

My eyes wandered so that I could take in the scenery. When my gaze returned to the front a familiar face was smiling at me. I bowed but didn't smile in return.

"What's this…my child…where is that smile I haven't seen in so long?" God asked me.

"I don't know, Father, I don't know if it'll ever come back," I answered him as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, my dear angel…my child," he said as he opened his arms and embraced me.

"What should I do, Father? My destiny is gone; I don't know what to do!"

"Karlana…your destiny has not gone…it has only changed."

"What has it changed to?" I don't know why I thought I could get an answer.

No one was ever revealed their destiny. Especially not from The Father himself.

God thought for only a moment, "I will tell you part of your future and your destiny. Maybe, then that smile I miss shall return," Father state warmly.

He wiped the tears from my eyes and allowed me to sit in front of him.

"He who sits next to you now, as you sleep, is your destiny and future. By my will…a child will be born from your love. With my permission, I allow you to make your own decision and continue half-service as an angel in the dark," he explained, "After the child is born, of course."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked before I thought it through.

Father laughed, "No other angel has done what you have, has gone through what you have, nor has the strong loyalty that you do. I'm rewarding you for being the type of angel all were meant to be."

Tears filled my eyes once again.

"Your life as an angel in the dark will be a happy one and your child will be welcomed home at her death…if she chooses death," his eyebrows rose at the last statement, "…it is time for you to return my child."

I smiled and hugged Father. He laughed and with final words allowed me to go back to earth, "With my permission and you will always have it!"

I awoke to the sound of voices surrounding me.

"She's waking," I recognized Carlisle's voice.

Bella was the first one I saw. She was sitting beside me with tears running down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled to comfort her. She quickly hugged me and started to sob.

I scanned the thoughts of those around me. All were sad and upset.

"They are both happy and with the ones they loved. Rosalie is back with her family," I stated to comfort them all.

"It isn't her that we're saddened for," Esme said as she placed her hand on my leg.

I saw Jasper put his hand on Emmett out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine. It'll just take some use to him not being around," I said with a smile.

"How can you be so calm?" Bella asked.

My smile got bigger, "According to the 'man' upstairs, my life is about to get better," I said pointing up.

Carlisle came up behind Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I hope that life involves us?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't leave you guys if I tried."

_'Does this have anything to do with Emmett?' _Edward asked.

_'He's half of it. I really couldn't leave you guys…even if I wanted to. I've gotten close to your whole family, Edward; you won't be rid of me very easily. Especially not since…' _I showed him everything God had shown me.

"No way!" Edward said out loud.

"Edward!" I said, scolding him.

"Sorry, I…"

"It's exciting isn't it?" Alice asked.

Everyone throughout the room looked between the three of us as we laughed.

"Can I talk to Karlana alone?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, dear," Esme said as she scooted the others out of the room.

Once everyone left Emmett sat beside me on the bed, "I'll always love Rosalie; you'll always love Nolan. Can a relationship between us work?"

"The thing about love, Emmett," I placed my hand on his cheek, "Is that it is infinite. You can always make more of it when you need it."

"Thank God, for that," he said laying his head on my stomach.

I stroked his hair, "Thank God for everything. He always has a reason and a purpose."

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually finished a story. I feel so proud. And, yes, to those who noticed, I did use a line from a Disney movie. Ten points to those who can guess which one. LOL!**

**The sequel, "Angels in the Dark: Love and Sacrifice", will be up shortly. I hope, anyway. Thank you to those who read my story and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**


End file.
